


||Such Lovely Eyes||

by IvlisWife



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: DSP AU, Eye Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvlisWife/pseuds/IvlisWife
Summary: yet another old rp related story, this time its fire emblem, tho it is in a DSP au, very basics of it Robin was the devil for Chrom, and they where very much in love and ruled the world nicely, but uhhh Robin had a split personality for lack of a better word, Grima, this takes place sometime after the fall of their world at her hands and going to a number of other worlds, including another grimas worldin this verse when you see talk of Morgan, it is meaning the other grimas daughterand when you see Walgan, it is Robins/grimas, as a side note for a number of reasons Walheat was the father of her Morganon another note I used to have devil!grima/robin as a side muse to my nick blog before I just made it for him lol





	||Such Lovely Eyes||

it was done Grima had acted out her long thought out plan to kill the other devil and she now sat atop Augustus’ mangled corps, his once beating heart in hand, flawless skin covered in blood  
 a gasp of horror made her stop and look over to the door way, only to smile at the young demon who stood there, his daughter… she was shaking, anger clear on her face as she stared at the seen before her, tail thrashing about  
  **“ah… Morgan~ how could I have forgotten you where still home~”**  Grima chuckled as she tossed the heart to the side, her red eyes watching Morgans own as they darted to follow the organ before slowly trailing back to the  _monster_  in front of her  
 “y– you….” the girl hissed “YOOOOOOU!!!!” she screamed lunging forwards she was going to KILL the devil for what she did  
 Grima just laughed to herself standing slowly only inspecting her claws before four large pitch black feathered wings tore from her upper back, another two from her lower back, a simple flap of the six along with a small jump, and she was out of Morgans reach  **“hmmm I suppose I should take care of you… after all you are his daughter… cant have you going around trying to fight me~ ♪♪”** with that she swooped down and gave what looked like a simple  _tap_  to Morgans forehead with her pointer finger, she was thrown back crashing in to the wall behind her  
 Morgan groaned and would dislodge herself from the wall, this was a fight she could  _not_  win at all, and really she knew that, after all Grima was already ridiculously strong, she had killed the god of her own world when she snapped, according to her son, who bore the same name as Morgan, his mother was not always like this, she once would go by the name Robin, and cared for the people of their world, and loved her god above all, but there was only one problem, she had a split personality, Robin her true self, who would fight for who she loved and her people, as well as anyone she could save, and then Grima, the embodiment of all her evil who only sought to destroy her world and others, the marking on her right hand, it had apparently been a seal to keep Grima locked away, but over time it weakened before it broke, and she would kill her husband in front of his half sister  
 that was all years ago in the past now… but it seemed in a way things would repeat themselves and Morgan was forced to her back on the hard cold ground, Grima sitting on top of her to pin her down, she would stroke her cheek  **“you know Morgan… you do have such _lovely_  eyes… I think I want to take them~” **the devil giggled moving her hand back up a clawed finger going to the corner of one of Morgans eyes  
 Morgan would scream chanting no, over and over tears and slowly blood oozing from her eye, Grimas thumb joining the finger in her eye to puuuuull… and  _POP_! the eye was out… yet still attached, so with a shaaarp tug she would sever the nerves, and held it up admiring the black sclera and red iris in the light, her own red eyes darted down to see the crying face of Morgan, and Grimas twisted smile grew  **“thats one doooown…. now to make a paaaair~~~”** and once again she would repeat what she did after setting the first eye to the side, soon Morgan would only have two empty sockets as the devil would hold both eyes up looking at them pleased with her work, listening to the wails the girl below her made  
 but it was cut rather short as her son would run up to the door way “M– Mother…? Toadstool…?!” he yelled, calling the girl by the nickname he gave  
  “B– Bean…” she would sob his own nickname back  
Grima smiled and looked over  **“ahhhh Fortitudo~ its good to see you made it… clean up for me would you~? I have some things to do~~ ♪”** with that she would stand purposefully kicking Morgan in the side as she walked off, the childs eyes in hand humming…


End file.
